


Stud & Hunk

by milkcat1998



Series: Beer & Double Size Bed [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcat1998/pseuds/milkcat1998
Summary: 現代 Gay Bar AU 一夜情
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Beer & Double Size Bed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019202
Kudos: 4





	Stud & Hunk

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW R18+
> 
> 雷暴警告：這篇只適合成年人觀看。不過如果小孩子想看的話我也不會阻止你的啦～
> 
> Background music: Stud - Troye Sivan  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83sVDIeEroI

幾乎是一踏入嘈吵的酒吧，Merlin 就注意到那個坐在角落金髮藍眸的男人。

雖然酒吧的環境昏暗，但似乎絲毫不影響他的迷人程度。他的金髮就像在黑暗中閃爍着光芒，如天空般的眼睛漫無目的地尋找着焦距。緊身的白色T-Shirt包裹着他壯碩的身軀，不難想像衣服下是一片怎樣的風景。

完全就是Merlin 喜歡的那一類型。

反正Merlin來Gay Bar不外乎兩個目的，喝醉和打炮。讓自己喜歡的天菜溜走可不是一件好事。

Merlin邁步向前，越過舞池中熱鬧沸騰的人群，走向角落。

“嗨，你一個人嗎？”

“...... 是”

“我可以坐在你旁邊嗎？”

“隨便。”

Arthur 不知道這個突然出現的傢伙到底想幹甚麼。不過至少他表現得很有教養。不像之前那些過來搭訕的人，一開口就問他的鵰有多大。

而且他長得滿可愛的。一頭亂糟糟的黑髮，灰色的Jumper 似乎印有某間大學的縮寫，身形纖瘦，眼神看起來就像一頭楚楚可憐小鹿。

“嘿，你在喝甚麼？”

“啤酒。”

“我可以來一點嗎？”

Arthur沒有作聲。他只是把桌上的開瓶器拿起，動作流利地把啤酒瓶蓋撬開，然後把啤酒遞給身旁的人。

Merlin接過啤酒後，一口氣喝掉了大半支。在他吞下了最後一口的液體之後，打了一個充滿啤酒氣息的嗝。

“啊......我果然還是不喜歡啤酒。”

“為甚麼？”

“因為啤酒的酒精濃度很低，根本無法令我喝醉。”

“那你為甚麼想要喝醉？”

“因為生活就是一個小婊子。(Cause life is a little bitch.) 有時候我需要喝醉，才可以撐過這一切。不再去想那個背着我劈腿的 Mordred，還有那個一直刁難和剋扣我分數的 Nimueh 教授。”

Merlin 伸出一隻手，抬起這位陌生男士棱角分明的下顎。

“不過如果你現在願意給我一個吻，我就不需要喝醉了 ~ ”

Arthur 聽到這句說話之後，他立刻將眼前的人拉到自己的懷裏，急不及待地將自己的雙唇覆蓋在這張調情的嘴上。他們簡直是在用親吻打架，互相用自己的舌頭搶奪對方呼吸的空氣。片刻過後兩人終於鳴金收兵，氣喘喘地鬆開對方。結束了這場由嘴唇和舌頭主導的戰役。

Merlin 安靜地躺在這個強壯的男人懷裏，一邊用手順着對方的低領T-shirt滑入去，感受他胸膛的肌肉彈性。

“你的吻技不錯喔～”

“你的也不差。”

Merlin 專注地望着眼前這個神秘的男人。他對這人一無所知，但是Merlin 看到了他內心的孤單。他在星期五的晚上獨自一人來到酒吧，坐在角落上和自己作伴喝酒。Merlin希望可以和他一起渡過這個寂寞的晚上，一同用身體互相取暖。

“你要和我一起出去走走嗎？”

“...... 好。”

Arthur 被這個黑髮的年輕小子拉着，走過不知名的陰暗走廊。這是他第一次來這間 Gay Bar，所以他一點也不清楚自己會被帶到甚麼地方。他不知道自己為甚麼會鬼迷心竅地回應了他，不過Arthur 知道自己對他有莫名的好感。他願意跟隨著這位如精靈般可愛的青年，踏入未知的領域。

在短暫的路程之後，Merlin 帶着男人來到一間空着的房間。在Merlin 關好門轉身的一瞬間，眼前的男人馬上化身為飢餓的豺狼，往Merlin 身上撲過去。他就像被狙擊的獵物般，被狠狠咬住雙唇。

在親吻的同時，他們的雙手也沒閒著。兩人都在衣擺的下方伸手感受對方肌膚的觸感。在二人的衣服變得皺巴巴的時候，他們終於再次鬆開了對方。

激情在四目相投的空間流轉。他們兩人的世界只剩下彼此。

“你...... 還想繼續嗎？”

“雖然這是我第一次見你，但是天殺的！我想要你！”

Merlin聽到這個答案之後發出了咯咯的笑聲，他忍不住覺得這個男人真的很可愛。

他們以最快的速度褪去身上束縛二人的衣服，然後奔向對方的懷裏，仿佛對方就是世界上唯一的歸宿。在不斷的親吻和擁抱後，空氣中的熱度上升了不少。最後在 Merlin 渴望的眼神之中，男人進入了他。

Merlin沒想過這一次的約炮比以往的所有經歷加起來都還要棒。男人在他身上扭動的節奏既急速又有力，每一下的碰撞都帶來無與倫比的快感。他被男人壓在門上，但身體卻忍不住迎合男人進攻的方向。他的身體被撞擊得四肢無力，不得不死命抓住男人闊大的肩膊。他簡直無法想像自己竟然可以發出這麼嫵媚的聲音，只要外面的走廊有人經過就一定會知道他們兩個人在這裡幹甚麼“好事”。  


“啊...... 嗯......”

“不要隱藏你的聲音，我很喜歡。”

“啊...... 外面的人會聽到......”

“小混蛋，在你把我帶來這個房間的時候就應該想到有甚麼後果了。”

“而且這裡可是Gay Bar。發生這種事不是很正常嗎？不過你還有力氣說話，看起來我還不夠努力！”

“你這個菜頭！你！啊......”

Arthur 有點意外，因為他沒想到這個主動和他調情的小混蛋竟然害怕別人聽到他的呻吟聲。看來有些人就是看上去很大膽，但骨子裡卻害羞得很。這個發現令他覺得懷中的少年愈發可愛迷人。Arthur 想令他發出更加多不同的呻吟，讓他為自己着迷，為自己瘋狂。所以他愈發用力擺動自己腰肢取悅對方，並且努力在對方身上留下今晚的印記。Arthur 希望今晚過後，他還能記住自己。記得這個熱情的晚上。

高潮猝不及防地來臨，Arthur在青年身上再作最後的衝刺，然後兩人一同攀上名為慾望的高峰。

男人熾熱的氣息噴灑在Merlin 的頸項，他忍不住伸手觸碰了眼前閃耀的金髮。果然一如想像中那般柔軟。

“Arthur.”

“......?”

“我的名字是 Arthur. Arthur Pandragon.”

“Merlin. Merlin Emrys.”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者碎碎唸:  
> 第一次挑戰寫肉。對於我這個不參加派對也沒有去過酒吧的人來說，這已經用了我洪荒之力去想像。大家就湊合一下吧。  
> LOL  
> 有後續，After that Night。  
> Arthur 和 Merlin 的造型圖片: https://www.plurk.com/p/o33ixh  
> 


End file.
